


pretty

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Series: Two Night Moons [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Episode: s01e04 Theft! Rare Watch Battle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu and Miho argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty

"Don't you have something you want to save your money for?" Anzu asked, after the third incident of Miho persuading Honda to do the time-consuming part of buying something popular enough that buyers had to wait in line. If Honda was willing to be exploited like that, that was his business, but...

Miho thought about that, then shook her head. "Pretty things!"

"You're working so hard," said Anzu, "and you're spending it all on pretty things."

"At least Miho gets what Miho wants!" Miho exclaimed. "You don't even know if you're going to get _in_ to the New York dance school you're saving for!"

"I suppose I'll just have to work harder," Anzu snapped back. "I'll be the best, you'll see!" And if Juilliard wouldn't take her, there were other dance schools in New York that would.

"And _Miho_ will be prettiest!" Miho shouted. "Because _Miho_ has pretty things for all her hard work!"

"Oh, I'll have pretty things," Anzu said. "When I'm a famous dancer, I'll have _all_ the pretty things. Dresses and shoes and jewelry—"

"Jewelry like diamonds and rubies?" Miho asked, perking up.

"And sapphires and emeralds and—"

(What had they been fighting about?)


End file.
